superdragonballzfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Dragonball Z Wiki
Welcome to Super Dragonball z Wiki The Super Dragonball Z Wiki is an encyclopedia about everything Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT ''' News' * **Funimation Entertainment has announced it will be releasing ''Funimation Dragon Box Sets in North America, and are set for release November 10th, 2009. **''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, a new video game by Spike is in development for the Xbox 360 and the PlayStation 3 video game consoles, and is scheduled for release on November 10th for the United States, sometime in November for Japan, and the European release still up in the air. **Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, a game developed by Namco Bandai was released in Japan on July 23rd, 2009 exclusively for the Wii. The game will be released October 20th for the U.S., October 15th for Australia and sometime in October for Europe. **Funimation Entertainment released it's new "Remastered singles" on DVD and Blu-ray. The two specials The History of Trunks and Bardock - The Father of Goku were released September 15, 2009. However, in late September, Funimation canceled the release of any other singles for unsubstantiated reasons. **The remastered second season of ''Dragon Ball is set to be released on November 10th, 2009. ''' Featured Article''' Planet Vegeta is the home planet of the Saiyan race that was later destroyed by the galactic overlord Frieza. However Planet Vegeta is not the original home world of the Saiyans as their original home was destroyed by a Legendary Super Saiyan the first Super Saiyan to ever exist. There is very limited information on the nature of Planet Vegeta but what is known about the planet is that its gravity was ten times stronger than that of Earth however it is never told if it is because it was a physically larger world or that it was a denser planet it is possible that it is both. It's intense gravity is what gives the Saiyans their natural physical attributes and power, it can also be assumed that other forms of life on the planet have adapted to it's gravity as well, the native race of Planet Vegeta, The Tuffles have evolved along different time lines and gain smaller bodies so that the intense gravity affects them less. Planet Vegeta appears to have a harsh environment being a desert world with a red sky instead of blue like on Earth, however nothing is ever stated about its weather, flora, fauna or geology and it is not known if the planet's atmosphere possesses dangerous gases and chemicals that are harmful to human beings. As shown in the Bardock: The Father of Goku movie the planet has two natural satellites however a full moon only appears every one hundred years. It seemed to be in ruins 100 years before Nappa and Vegeta landed on Earth, by using the Pendulum Room, Krillin, Chiaotzu, Tien and Yamcha travelled there spiritually however they were defeated by the Saiyans. But the experience was nothing more than spiritual and the group of warriors came back afterwords, this experience is not canon as it is anime-only, they don't seem to be under higher gravity and the flashback scenes differ greatly form their depiction of the planet. thumb|300px|left Latest Video Final battle between Gohan and Cell Category:Browse